narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 616 Diskussion
Hey Leute Kapitel 616 ist online. Ich fands gut, also ziehts euch rein. Grüße Phinto78.43.41.54 11:16, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Die Shinobi-Allianz geht in den Kyuubi Modus über O_O WTF? Wie soll Shikaku das geplant haben oder hab ich da was verpasst? Wie verdammt noch mal kann so ne kleine Ino-brat Shintenshin-no-Jutsu beim JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBI anwenden?? Und mit Ino-Shika-Cho wirds mir langsam auch genug! MADARA soll mal endlich IN AKTION TRETEN!!! Und Obito ist sowasvon useless und kann nur rumblöffen. Sorry, aber nach drei Wochen Rumgewarte so ein leeres und z.T. laber chapter. (Anscheinend wollen Oro und so wirklich zu diesem Uchiha-Versteck unter der Tatami-Matte oder so).188.109.202.132 12:39, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :zu wem die auch wollen, diese jemande müssen ein sehr mächtiges chakra haben, da ja auch nicht-sensor-shinobi es spühren können. was aber auch die frage aufwirft warum des noch keinem aus konoha aufgefallen ist. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 12:45, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich schätze das Du etwas verwechselst Yuna. Oro meint mit dem mächtigen Chakra das Suigetsu und Jugoo spüren wohl das Chakra der Allianz und nicht von der Person die alles weiß. Ich fand das Kapitel eher gemischt, etwas lahm aber schon wieder gut da man nun weiß das Sasuke und co Sich in Konoha befinden. :So long. MFG Destiny87Destiny87 (Diskussion) 12:55, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :aso, dann hab ichs falsch verstanden :/ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:09, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ich hätte es besser gefunde wenn man mehr jetzt erfahren hätte was nun Sasuke und Co. ist. das Naruto jetzt jeden etwas vom Chakra Kurama´s gib ist eine eher lahme Taktig find ich. gut die werden zwar alle dadurch stärke aber ob das reicht mal schauen. Schade... hatte auch etwas mehr von dem Chapter erwartet, als Sasuke auf Seite 1 auftauchte. Zumindest scheint "them" sich wirklich in Konoha bzw. in der Nähe Konohas aufzuhalten. Bin auf die Auflösung sehr gespannt, wer das ist...Scheint so, dass Shikaku da ein kleines Geheimnis vor seiner Frau hatte^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 14:32, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das Kapitel war insgesamt okey, aber nach so langer Zeit nur 2 Seiten Sasuke ... war iwie schade :/ Da hätten die noch mehr machen sollen-- [[Benutzer:PSPMAN(Germannaruto)|'PSP']][ ] 14:39, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich Persönlich fand dieses Kapitel Klasse ich Weiß gar nicht was alle haben bin zufrieden wie der Manga Zurzeit läuft..Ich weiß das alle Action oder Sasuke sehen wollen Aba das wird sich meiner Meinung nach noch hinziehen die Bilder am Anfang mit Sasuke waren nur ein kurzes update und wer °Them° ist ??? Haha Bestimmt ist das Konohamaru Spaß...!!! Interessant finde ich ja, dass niemand mehr in Konoha ist ... Es gibt ja noch einige Leute, die man auf dem Schlachtfeld noch nicht gesehen hat wie eben Konohamaru und seine Bande. Merkwürdigerweise spüren die vier das Chakra von Naruto - aber nicht das vom Juubi. Alles klar. Und Madara und Tobi können nur durch das Juubi agieren und nicht selbst handeln. Sobald sich einer von beiden von der Verbindung trennt, können sie es nicht mehr kontrollieren und es würde wild werden. Wahrscheinlich ist damit dann der Plan dahin. Mich wundert aber, dass Madara gar nicht zur Steuerung beiträgt. Scheinbar unterstützt er nur Tobis Geistesgriff. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:07, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das Gehemnis von Shikaku ist wahrscheinlich eine Schnapsflasche. was soll daran toll sein wenn Naruto ein paar Shinobi Chakra gibt und ihre Jutsus dadurch nur etwa stärker. ob das am ende reichen wird abwarten. ich frage mich ob Bee das gleiche machen wird wie Naruto um dadurch noch mehr Shibobi´s zu stärken und ob durch Naruto´s aktion nun dauerhaft die Shinobi die davon betroffen sind so stark bleiben. Kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sich einige ein wenig verarscht vorkommen, da es erst so schien, als wäre es nun doch ein Sasuke Kapitel - aber nach 2 Seiten war dieses Intermezzo auch schon wieder beendet. Es sollte wohl nur folgendes klar werden - der Weg dieses Trupps ging wirklich nach Konoha und selbst dort konnte noch das Chakra von Naruto im Bijuu Moodoo wahrgenommen werden. Ich geh mal nicht weiter auf das Kapitel ein, da hat jeder so seine eigenen gespaltenen Gefühle darüber (der eine mehr, der andere weniger). Ich würde mal lieber wieder über die "them" nachdenken. Der Kreis engt sich nun auf Konohabewohner ein. Da es in diesem Manga schon das ein oder andere mal möglich war Totgeglaubte oder wirklich Tote dennoch irgendwie aktiv ins Geschehen einzubringen, sollten also auch schon gestorbene Personen nicht ausgeschlossen werden. So, zunächst mal gehe ich von den Lebenden aus: Wer ist noch in Konoha? Die Bratpfannenschwingende Mutterallianz mit ihren Bälgern und die Alten. Auch wenn es hier 78% der Leser verwundern wird, aber ich denke Orochimaru wird nicht seine Leibköchin aus Jugendzeiten befragen wollen, was denn das große Geheimnis ihrer Ogiri wirklich war. Fallen also schon mal ziemlich viele in Konoha Verbliebene weg. Eigentlich bleiben nur 2 Personen übrig. Die alten Spaßvögel, die sich immer mit hirnrissigen Eigenidealvorstellungen in den Vordergrund rücken mussten, wenn es um eine Entscheidung des Hokage ging. Genau, Danzos ehemalige Sidekicks. Aber was will man von denen schon groß erfahren? Ich schließe die aus, zu unwahrscheinlich. Bleibt also kein Lebender übrig. Die Tatamimattenfraktion hat auch nen guten Punkt auf ihrer Seite, aber irgendwie sind das für mich keine "them" - und so langsam hat der Weg der Weisheit schon zu häufig unter diese Schweißmatten geführt. Würde ich also auch erstmal aussen vor lassen. Eine weitere Idee war die Befragung von Sasukes Eltern. Da wurde allerdings zu selten angedeutet, dass die überhaupt irgendwas wussten, ausser ihrer fragilen Bestimmung zur Rückkehr zur Vorherrschaft in Konoha. Da würde Sasuke nichts neues erfahren, nur in seinem bestehenden Hasszyklus eine weitere Umdrehung hinzaubern. Zudem wusste er nicht wohin er gehen sollte, bevor es Orochimaru sagte ("To a place you know very well too"). Also auch hinfällig. Da Konoha noch bei weitem nicht so alt ist wie der Rikoudou Sennin sollte es also auch nicht mit ihm zu tun haben. Sowieso deutet "them" ja auf eine Mehrzahl hin. Bisschen widersprüchlich in dem Punkt ist nur, dass Sasuke anfänglich noch von einer Person sprach... und wie weit soll man zurückgehen, wenn die Rede davon ist, dass er mit denen sprechen möchte, die "all das begonnen haben". Das kann schließlich wirklich bis zum Rikoudou zurückgehen bzw. seinen Söhnen. Eine witzige Sache wäre es aber, wenn sich Orochimaru an einem Edo Tensei für Hashirama Senju und Madara probieren soll. Das wären für mich noch zwei Kandidaten, die als ein Paar gelten könnten, die "alles begonnen" haben. Was passiert aber mit einem Madara, wenn er ein zweites Mal erweckt wird? Hmmmm... na mal schauen wohin das noch führen wird. Grüße --Fukusâku (Diskussion) 17:30, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) konoha wurde ja von den senju und den uchiha zusammen gegründet also halte ich des für garnicht so abwegig, dass der standort von konoha vielleicht nicht zufällig gewählt wurde. vielleicht befindet sich im hokage berg oder so das grab der beiden brüder und konoha wurde im schatten des berges errichtet um das bündniss der ehemals verfeindeten blutlinien zu symbolisieren. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 17:40, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) So hab jetzt hier paar mal gelesen, dass Sasuke und so Narutos Chakra spüren können ... ich denk mal das sie nicht Narutos sondern das Chakra des Juubi spüren, denn Naruto+Kyuubi kann doch nicht mehr Chakra als das Juubi haben, sonst wird aber mit dem Chakra einfach das von allen die da sind Zusammen gemeint... weil Oro sagt ja das keiner von ihnen Sensor Typ ist und sie deshalb das Chakra vielleicht nur spüren, weil es soviel an einem Ort ist...-- [[Benutzer:PSPMAN(Germannaruto)|'PSP']][ ] 18:38, 16. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Zu Fukusâku : Deine Theorie das Oro vllt. Edo Tensei an den Senju Brüdern anwendet ist aber bereits wiederlegt, denn um Edo Tensei zu nutzen, muss die Seele des gewünschten Ninjas im Jenseits sein, was die Seelen von Hashirama und Tobirama bekanntlich nicht sind, da beide vom 3ten Hokage im Toten Gott mit dem Shiki Fujin versiegelt wurden ! Zu PSPMAn : Sie spüren wohlmöglich das Chakra des Kyuubi aufgrund dessen, weil Naruto/Kurama es auf die gesamte Allianz verteilt, ergo Es viel des Chakras an einem Ort gibt. Mein Gedanke ist bei 'Them' das Es wohlmöglich die ältesten des Dorfes sind, da beide für die Zerschlagung und Ausmerzung des Ushiha Clans waren. Nun denn, MFG der --Destiny87 (Diskussion) 00:34, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Die zwei alten Knacker würd ich jetzt noch nicht ausschließen wollen. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass die mehr wissen, als wir vermuten. Wenn Oro sich wirklich an einem Edo Tensei für die bereits verstorbenen Kage (oder andere Tote) probieren sollte, obwohl deren Seelen mit dem Shiki Fujin versiegelt sind, würde ich es nicht ausschließen, dass dieser eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, um solche Seelen wiederzubeleben, da Oro nun einmal ein genialer und zugleich ein total durchgeknallter "Wissenschaftler" ist. Dem Typ traue ich durchaus ein solches Kunststück zu. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 10:55, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das ist Narutos Chakra Das wurde bei MR Falsch Übersetzt Bei MP wurde es so Geschrieben das Chakra das alle Spüren kommt von Naruto Kyuubi ..!!--MadaraAizenPain (Diskussion) 15:14, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Na ja, letzlich bleibt es das Chakra vom Kyubi. Naruto bekommt es quasi von Kurama und gibt es weiter. Aber weil er es zwischendrin hat, nimmt es seine Note an. Dennoch ist es merkwürdig, dass die das Chakra von Naruto spüren können, obwohl der Jubi viel mehr hat. Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:37, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wahrscheinlich hat das wieder mit der besonderen "positiven Art" von Narutos Chakra zu tun^^ Sin007(Dissi) 16:53, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Als Naruto zuvor Versucht den Juubi mit seinem Sennin Moodo zu "Spüren", klappt das ja nicht, deshalb denke ich das Sasuke und so nicht das Chakra des Juubi spüren konnten, sondern das von Naruto.-- [[Benutzer:PSPMAN(Germannaruto)|'PSP']][ ] 17:59, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich hoffe mal nur nicht das das für Kishi reicht und das nur durch die verteilung von dem Chakra des Kyuubi an die Alli-Shinobi. Naruto und Co. dadurch gewinnen sollten. Also, ich melde mich mal, seit langem wieder, zu Wort. Ich habe mir mal ein paar Gedanken dazu gemacht, was für die beiden Söhne des Rikoudu sprechen würde. Die, die alles begonnen haben, können sehr gut die beiden Brüder sein. Laut Legende begann bei den beiden der Streit der beiden Blutlinien. Somit begann bei ihnen auch das von Obito angeprangerte System von Losern und Gewinnern. Alles worum es im idealistischen Sinne geht, begann bei den beiden Brüdern und ihrem Streit um die Nachfolge ihres Vaters. So versuchen heute noch (z.B. Madarra) dieses Erbe anzutreten (Rinnegan, Juubi etc.). Ich glaube nicht dass es Madarras wahrer Plan ist, was er Obito vorgaukelt. Bei einem Ninja dieses Kalibers steckt da mehr hinter. Außerdem flammt dieser Konflikt wieder zwischen Naruto und Sasuke auf. Ungewöhnlich bei dieser Paarung? Naruto ist ein Uzumaki! Besonderheit? Die vorherigen waren Senju! Auch wenn die Uzumaki blutsverwandte der Senju sind, so muss es doch auch eine weitere DNA Seite geben, die bisher unbekannt ist. Ich habe schon lange die Theorie, dass Uzumaki durch die Mischung aus Senju und Uchiha entstanden sind. Nun gehe ich davon aus, dass dadurch symbolisch gesehen der Kreis aus Liebe und Hass unterbochen werden soll, so wie es Naruto ja auch will. Was ist wenn Sasuke von den beiden Brüdern erfährt wie sich die Legende wirklich abgespielt hat? Vielleicht waren die Brüder garnicht verfeindet? Vielleicht mussten sie es so aussehen lassen, um irgedetwas oder jemanden zu beschützen? Vielleicht gibt es einen noch viel böseren Feind? DommeUG (Diskussion) 21:37, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) DommeUG : Deine Äusserung lässt Sich zwar sehr gut lesen, dennoch ist da der Wurm drinn. Und zwar in dem Fall, das 'Them' Nicht für 'Die die alles begannen' steht sondern für 'Die die alles Wissen' ! Und zwar alles über den versuchten Uchihaputsch und dessen damit zusammenhängenden Ausrottung des Clans ! MFG der --Destiny87 (Diskussion) 21:41, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Der Wurm steckt hier überall drin, das lässt sich nicht leugnen. Denn wenn es sich wirklich nur um diejenigen handeln soll, die etwas über den Uchiha Putsch wissen, dann hätte Sasuke doch von anfang an klar sein müssen, dass die sich in Konoha befinden - er wirkte allerdings ziemlich unwissend, als er Orochimaru fragte, wohin sie denn nun zu gehen haben. Empfinde ich als Widerspruch zur "die alles Wissen" Theorie. Und ehrlich gesagt finde ich immer noch nicht, dass die beiden alten Knacker von Konoha irgendeine wichtige Rolle spielen sollten. Denn wenn, dann sind sie auch nur Gefolgsmänner der fortlaufenden Geschichte. Sie haben nur Ansichten und Methoden übernommen, die schon Jahre vorher praktiziert wurden - der Hass unter den Shinobi auf andere Dörfer, die Ränke und Machtspiele innerhalb eines Dorfes etc. pp. Von denen kann man nichts aussergewöhnliches erfahren. Da wäre der Weg zu den Rikudou - Söhnen schon hilfreicher, denn die könnten wirklich als eine Art Startpunkt zählen. Aber wo kommen die auf einmal wieder her? Kann Orochimaru die beiden aus nem Zylinder ziehen? Allerdings verfolge ich die Spur von DommeUG mit ähnlicher Intenion - Der Uzumaki Clan wird auf jeden Fall ne Rolle spielen, Naruto ist nicht umsonst einer von denen... sowie wohl auch Nagato. Allerdings finde ich die Idee des dritten noch stärkeren Feindes nicht gut - das würde ja nur bedeuten, dass es ein weiteres Feindbild geben wird - also drehte sich die Spirale des Hasses weiter, nur eben in eine etwas andere Himmelsrichtung als bisher. Diesen 3. Antagonisten könnte ich höchstens als Personifizierung der menschlichen Makel akzeptieren - Menschen brauchten schon immer einen Ansporn, um sich zu verbessern. Für einige Wenige ist es der Fortschritt selbst und das entwickeln von etwas neuem. Für die meisten anderen gilt es einfach nur besser zu sein als alle anderen, und wenn das nicht klappt, dann die zerstören, die sich für was besseres halten.... Ich wüsste nicht, dass es darauf wirklich eine Lösung geben könnte, aber dafür sind ja Mangas da. Die können die Realität reflektieren und im entscheidenden Moment abrunden, um sich selbst plausibel zu machen... Grüße --Fukusâku (Diskussion) 14:08, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe eine Idee wie Shikaku und Inoichi überlebt haben. Die Sekretärin von A hat doch das Teleportation Jutsu, ist doch eigentlich simple oder nicht? Oder spricht da was gegen? :Gemäß As Sekretärin, Mabui, ist das Teleportations Jutsu nicht für Menschen gedacht, da diese bei der Ausführung sterben könnten. Es gibt nur drei Personen, die die Anwendung überlebt haben: 3. & 4. Raikage und Tsunade. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003'☆]](Talk2Me) 16:41, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab irgendwie jeden Tag dieses Bild vor meinen Augen das Sasuke und Naruto gegen Obito und Madara kämpfen und das die 4 dann auf einer stürmen und jeder ein Schlag machen will aber dann das es in der letzten Sekunde alles schwarz wird und dann zeigen die Konoha friedlich und alle glücklich und Naruto, Sasuke usw alle da sind. Aber dann sieht man das Rinnegan von Obito im hintergund der Szene (also das gemeint wird das er alles grad kontrolliert). Währe meiner meinung nach ein verdammt geiles Ende !! He Leute seit ihr euch da ganz sicher das Sasuke "them" treffen will? Ich habe mir da gerade das kapitel nochmal durchgelesen auf mangapanda da war aber nur die rede von "im going to meet the one who knowes everything". Danach habe ich mir das gleiche kapitel bei MeinManga durchgelesen. Da war auch nur die rede von einer person? Mangareader ebenso. Sind die beiden übersetzungsfehler? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 19:03, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :soweit ich mich erinnere war es oro der "them" sagte. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 19:28, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) die weitaus beste deutschübersetzung ist auf Mangatube Ja stimmt aber kann es sein das oro andere meint als sasuke? sasuke redete ja von nur einer person oro aber von them. Woher sollte auch oro wissen welche person sasuke im kopf hatte. Und ich denke das diese person nichts mit der schriftrolle zu tun hat. Sonst müsste suigetsu ja auch wissen um wenn es geht oder? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 19:45, 18. Jan. 2013 (UTC) HI ich hab mir mal überlegt auch wen das eher sehr unwahrscheinlich und sehr weit hergeholt klingen mag das es sich bei ,,them,, um Rikudou Sennin. weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann das Oro nur dabei ist um Sasuke zu ihm zu bringen. :Ich denke auch, dass Orochimaru irgendwas machen muss. Da er für Edo Tensei bekannt ist, denke ich, dass es das sein wird. Andererseits hätte Kabuto auch Edo Tensei anwenden können. Und den hätte er nicht erst wiederbeleben müssen. Es ist also noch nicht ganz raus, welche Rolle er dabei spielen wird. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 10:55, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC)